


Of Cranes and  Quills

by Sundrops



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise is a boy, Editing Classrooms, F/M, Hot Ginny, Interhouse relations, M/M, Muggle Classes, Multi, sex ed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundrops/pseuds/Sundrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts does sex ed due to the number of underage pregnancies, students are paired up and chaos ensues, well, for one particular group. Turns out they have to share a bed and cook and are confined in the room for a fortnight. The fortnight is split into two weeks, the first being pregnancy and the other being how to cope with newborns.</p>
<p>Follow one group around as they try to survive the next two weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: The Bad Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> All Harry Potter Characters, Places and Objects belong solely to J.K Rowling.

Ginny knew that it was going to be a bad day as soon as she opened her eyes. It was a sudden overwhelmingly heavy feeling on her chest, the air felt too thick to breathe and she had to shut her eyes and take a long deep breath until the feeling went away. 

This had happened before, it was her magic warning her of a major event that fate couldn't control. She'd experienced it for the first time the day she woke up in the chamber of secrets with Harry Potter's bloody face staring at her. 

But now she was in her second last year of Hogwarts, it was September 5th, five days after returning to Hogwarts. She'd noticed how eyes now lingered on her when she walked into rooms and sat in the Great Hall. 

It happened that morning, what her magic had warned her about. She looked as she always did, her fiery red hair hanging down to her lower back in tousled waves. Her robes were still clean from when they were washed and ironed by house elves two nights ago. Her shoes could've been better but they only had two scuffs. 

She sat down next to her best friend Colin Creevey and across from Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil. Ginny immediately reached for the daily prophet before anything else. "Morning best friend!" Colin said chirpily, obviously one of those invitingly happy morning people. 

She elbowed him in the ribs chuckling as he groaned and rubbed the wounded area. "Oh sorry 'bout that Colin, I think my arm had a fit." 

Colin sent her a withering look, only for it to be ignored as she read the Headline. "Look at this, " She whispered to him, tapping at the article. "Is it true? 'Malfoy and Zabini heirs and their descent into darkness.' " 

Colin frowned, he looked at the image included. "That's a fake photo, you can tell they edited it due to the blurriness of the detail. " 

The photo in question was the two heirs standing side by side covered in what looked to be blood and gore. Ginny lifted her eyes from the prophet, scanning the room she saw many groups like her and Colin reading and whispering. The Great Hall filled with a buzz to the underlying noise of each group of students. Her eyes like so many others snapped over to the Slytherin table as something bright appeared in the corner of her eye. 

Two Slytherins had extended their wands and were looking at the now burning prophet in disgust. The Great Hall went silent in surprise. Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy sheathed their wands once more and glared at anyone who dared meet their eyes. 

Ginny looked back at the Prophet but didn't get the chance to read the article before her attention was stolen once more by the Headmaster standing before them all. It was strange, there was never usually an announcement at breakfast. 

"Morning Students. " The blue eyed wizard boomed, seemingly a morning person like Colin who stood beside her. All heads turned to the teacher's table where Dumbledore stood wistfully staring at the four houses. "I would like my Seventh and Eighth years to pay the utmost attention." There were whispers but all the eighth and seventh-year students stared transfixed at the Headmaster.

"I would like you all to welcome a new addition to the staff, Professor Sanders." There were gasps then applause. Eventually, a mousey haired woman stood up, she was a rounded woman who instantly reminded Ginny of her mother as she smiled warmly towards all. No one had even noticed her until she stood, too distracted otherwise.

"What do you reckon she teaches?" Mumbled Ron, he was only talking to Hermione and Harry but since the Hall was so silent she could hear him quite clearly. Harry shrugged and the two turned to Hermione who stared back grimly. Ron was answered, however, by Dumbledore who still appeared quite cheery. "Due to the number of underage pregnancies around the globe, all wizarding schools must now have a class for mature wizards and witches to learn how to care for an offspring. You will all be paired with wizards or witches that are picked for you by the sorting hat, for he sorts more than just houses." How dare he be smiling, this was going to be so embarrassing. 

"The rest of the students are still to carry on like usual, but all Seventh and Eight years are to stay here once breakfast is finished, I suspect you have much to discuss between yourselves." When Dumbledore sat back down everyone continued to talk, except Ginny of course. She was suddenly feeling numb, this was what she had been warned about this morning. Colin gently took the prophet from her hands and placed it on the table. He then wrapped an arm around her. He knew how she felt, he was averse to the pleasures of the female flesh and wondered how this would be dealt with. He didn't want to be revealed so suddenly. Ginny leant into the familiar body and shut her eyes. 

This was going to be hell.

When she opened her eyes she saw many others in the same state of shock as she. Paired between themselves to learn how to become parents. She didn't want children now, hell she may only want them in her mid-thirties. She was barely seventeen for Merlins sakes! But soon younger students disappeared and the older students were all the remained. The only Professors that were in the room were Professor Sanders and Professor Dumbledore. They both looked like elderly grandparents who looked over their many children.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and the sorting hat and stool floated through the doors. It flew through the gaps of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. It stopped where the first years were sorted and Professor Sanders stood, walking around the table to come to a stop next to the ancient hat. "Let me explain in further detail, shall I students?" 

This is a program agreed upon by all Headmasters and Headmistresses of the Wizarding schools. As you learn in a castle there are many unused classrooms and we plan to use that to our advantage. There are about 20 students in each year but there is an odd number of students. One group shall be a group of three instead of two but that will be decided upon by the hat. Now, the classrooms have been transfigured by your very own Professors and myself into houses. They will vary in living standards throughout the week as we are trying to teach you that having a child cannot be planned and sometimes your living standards aren't the best. The time will only be two weeks but we have adapted this so it seems like much more time has passed. You will have a week off after this to recover."

Do not worry about your sexuality, you are going to be given a number by the hat, only you can hear this number. This is your room number and your partner will join you there. Now, the first week is the pregnancy, if there are two members of the same sex it shall be about adoption instead and proving that you are worthy to have a child. The second week will be having the actual baby. Looking after it and still caring for yourself and your living space."

Now since this school doesn't have very strong inter-house relations there's an extra condition that applies to you that doesn't to other schools. Very few pairs will be from the same houses. You will be checked upon occasionally during this experienced and vitals will be monitored. This is not an opportunity to bully or anything worse, not that I think anyone here would even consider using this against someone else." A stern look was given to all of the students. "If you are in relationships already we are not making you break up with your partner, but it is not a certainty of being placed with them. We are not forcing you to create relationships only that you stay civil to each other throughout this. Any questions?" She scanned the Hall and no one raised their hands. "Excellent, if you need to ask a question throughout the two weeks you may ask and it will be answered."

Dumbledore stood too and nodded at Professor Sanders. "Now, may Ophelia Aarons please come to the stool." A Ravenclaw Seventh year was called up first. She sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head looking much better now than it did on the first years due to the fact that it actually fit. Suddenly the hat called out, 'DONE!' and was taken off her head. She sat back down in her seat and watched on in suspense. 

The remainder of the time passed on like this. Ginny was made to wait until the very end of the role due to her last name starting with W, she almost felt bad for Blaise Zabini, having to wait until everyone else had been called. "Ginevra Weasley." 

With a lead filled stomach Ginny walked to the stool, cringing inwardly at the use of her full name. Taking her seat she waited until the hat was placed on her head. Crossing her legs she stared out at the Great Hall, her chocolate brown eyes growing unfixed as the hat began to talk. 'Hello, again littlest Weasley, a pleasure to join you once more. How you've grown into such a cunning young woman, I wish you would've listened to me when I told you that you would've been great in Slytherin." The hat sighed and Ginny swallowed thickly at one of her biggest secrets, knowing that this somehow had everything to do with who she was going to be placed. "Powerful, Headstrong, Brave, Intelligent, Cunning and Sly. Your room is number 709, the dungeons my dear. Have fun." It drawled before shouting out. Students stared at her and she knew that she had been the longest under the hat. She stood gracefully and made her way back to the table as Ron was called up. They brushed shoulders as they walked past each other, silent comfort. 

He was much quicker than she was and finally, Blaise Zabini was called. Everyone's eyes were on him as he walked up to the stood, his cloak matching that of his head of house as it floated majestically behind him. He sat and the hat was placed on his head. It was almost immediate as the hat decided. Figures, he was the last person so there was a limited amount of places he could go. 

"You may leave," Dumbledore spoke and the majority of students stood. 

"I'll see you in two weeks." She said to Colin, kissing his cheek in a sisterly way, knowing immediately that he wasn't going to be with her during this task. He smiled at her nervously and nodded at her before leaving. She saw a majority of students leave before she decided to go too. She made her way to room 709, an abandoned classroom in the dungeons and was surprised to see no one there. But the door was opened slightly so that meant her partner was in there.

But as she neared the door there were two voices that spoke from within. Two deep drawling voices that could only belong to two people. She opened the door slowly hoping that her mind was playing tricks on her, but it wasn't. She didn't even have time to admire the beautifully decorated apartment before two pairs of eyes snapped over to her. Mercury and Electric Blue met Chocolate Brown and Ginny swallowed because she knew that she was done for. 

Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were her partners.


	2. The Snake Pit

"Am I in the right room? " She asked as soon as Zabini had opened his mouth to speak. Merlin, she hated pretending to be unobservent, but it achieved her end goal by a long run. 

Malfoy and Zabini shared a look. "I believe we're the group of three." Zabini answered with a curt nod. 

"And you two are..?" She trailed off glancing between the two. 

"Bisexual?"

"Lovers?"

"Dating? "

"Boyfriends? "

The two answered with identical raised eyebrows. "Uhm, yes. " Ginny replied with a blink of surprise at the enslaught of answers. "Is polyamorous on your list, too?" 

"Well shut the door already Weaslette, I'm sure this whole thing will be explained." Malfoy drawled, leaning back into the couch. Ginny narrowed her eyes and was about to reply with what was sure to be a magnificent retort, but was cut off by Blaise instead. 

" Draco, she's going to be put through a week of hell, I'm sure we can spare her the petty insults. " Zabini said softly squeezing Malfoy's thigh. 

Ginny shut the door behind her and a soft click alerted her to the fact that it locked. She breathed heavily and sat on the seat across from them. "So? " 

"I'm still trying to figure out why you've been placed with us. Draco didn't match with anyone before his name was called and therefore was placed into a room by himself, but you were before me. You matched with Draco and I can't seem to figure out why. It's obvious as to why I was placed here with Draco.. But you? This is a surprise. " Zabini said slowly. It was evident in his eyes and the way they trailed her body that he was assessing her. "Are you sure you are who everybody thinks you are? "

"I could ask the same for you Zabini, I've been in your line of fire for a while now and wands have not been raised." She tilted her head, dodging his question by bringing up something that would potentially offend him. 

"And yet you haven't run to the hills in fear of being around not one, but two dangerous dark wizards, you Gryffindors have no sense of self preservation." Malfoy said lazily from his seat. "But then again, your poor upraising probably-" 

He was cut off by Zabini who had started laughing. "Sorry Draco, her insult was merely a topic change - she did it so quickly I fear I may have whiplash. " He looked over to Ginny. "I'm impressed, you did it so simply too." 

Ginny shrugged and had to bite down on her lip to hide her victorious smirk. 

"Ah.. I think I understand now. How interesting.. A Slytherin Weasley, no wonder you asked the sorting hat to place you in Gryffindor, I guess this is its act of revenge." Malfoy laughed condescendingly. 

Ginny could feel the colour drain from her face. "You're wrong. "

Zabini started tutting, "No dear Ginevra, I don't believe he is. " 

"You can't tell anyone, the only persln who knows is Colin. He found out only because I couldn't hold my forewhiskey in fifth year." She pleaded frantically.

Zabini tilted his head before smiling gently. "Of course not, we protect our own and you, Ginevra, are an honorary Slytherin." 

Malfoy was lucky not to have pulled a muscle from how quickly he turned his head to look at Blaise. "You must be joking. " 

Any reply that Blaise might have made was interrupted by a potion alongside a note as they appeared on the table, similar to the arrival food in the great hall. Ginny reached forwards and read the note. 

"'Congratulations to you three, it is vital that to start the program Miss Weasley must drink the contents of the vial. Time will slow down as soon as this is done. Best of luck! '" Ginny looked at the vial and her nose crinkled at the mud like potion inside. "I am not drinking that." 

"Either you do it or we'll force you. I am not failing this because you don't want to drink some stupid potion." Malfoy said crossing his arms and glaring at her. 

Zabini sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just drink it Ginevra, we're meant to be caring for one child not two. " 

"Knowing my genes. " Ginny muttered darkly as she uncapped the bottle. "Here goes nothing. " As the taste of the potion registered she learnt a valuable lesson, that most potions tasted like absolute shit. She coughed and spluttered as the lumpy concoction went down her throat. "If that was bad I can't wait to see what else happens during the course of these two weeks. "

"I have a feeling that many things will be learnt and not just in the process of caring for a baby." Malfoy stated and Zabini nodded in agreement. 

"So.. Are you two involved?" Ginny asked curiously.

Malfoy nodded. "Yes which was why we were almost surprised when you walked through the door. We thought we'd be adopting." 

"Almost surprised?" Ginny asked, shifting on the couch slightly as to be more comfortable. 

"Indeed." Was all the Zabini eluded to. 

"But how does a child have two fathers anyway?" It was a burning feeling in the pit of her stomach, something she'd closely associated with her yearning to learn more things. She was sure the two in front of her knew more about their situation than they were letting on. 

Zabini and Malfoy shared a look. "Magic. " They replied together. 

Ginny suppressed the urge to roll her eyes but ended up twitching slightly instead. "Of course, I would appreciate details. What happened to honorary Slytherin, Zabini?" 

"I feel that if I have the courtesy to use your first name Ginevra, you can use mine." Zabini corrected, narrowing his eyes. 

Ginny bowed her head in apology. "I'm afraid you didn't answer my question.. Blaise. How does a child biologically have two fathers?" 

"It's dark magic, of course the sexual side of it must be completed but also the tying of magics, which is done between the two potential fathers. There's a lot more into it but we don't need to tell you to purely sate your curiosity." Malfoy replied first, shocking Ginny although she was smart enough to mask it. 

A sudden wave of dizziness hit and Ginny nearly collapsed where she sat. She shut her eyes and groaned, soon after she felt two pairs of arms help her up and lead her to the bedroom. "I'm okay, really."

"No you're not, you're just too proud to let us help you." A voice came from the left of her and she placed it to Malfoy. 

"Come on Ginevra, lie down." She was guided into bed and tried to open her eyes but only felt another wave of sickness. She heard footsteps and a door clicking shut that alerted her to the men leaving.


End file.
